A Numbers Game
by poestheblackcat
Summary: Like the Alphabet Prompt stories but with numbers instead. Very short. Mostly Max/Alec but snark instead of romance most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

AN: You've all seen those Alphabet Prompt stories, right? A while back, tylee17 did a story where she used numbers instead of the alphabet for each chapter. This is kind of a take on that. Different rules though.

I'm doing numbers 1-10 in each story, _and_ with the titles of the chapters. So that's ten chapters. Umm, is that confusing? Whatever. Just read it and you'll get it.

* * *

**A Numbers Game:**

**1. Baby**

-1-

"Ow!"

-2-

"You baby."

-3-

"_You're_ the baby."

-4-

Glare. "Alec, pay attention!"

-5-

Pout. Mimics, "_'Alec, pay attention!'_"

-6-

_Whap!_ across the head.

"You bitch!"

-7-

"Call me that again. I dare you."

-8-

Alec considers it. Briefly. Remembers pain…down there.

-9-

"Smart decision."

"Shuddup." Under his breath, _"Bitch."_

She stands.

-10-

"What did you say?"

"Uh, Mitch?" Shrinks.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

AN: So yeah. Like that.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is the second installment of my non-continuous drabble series. I hope you're not getting tired from all the imagining you're having to do (because I'm not providing you with extra descriptions of the scenes).

This one's sad.

* * *

**A Numbers Game**

**2. The Shot**

-1-

_Bam!_

-2-

It hurts.

-3-

Alec looks up…

-4-

and blurs to her.

-5-

"Maxie! Hey, look at me."

-6-

"Alec, I…"

"Don't."

"I love you."

-7-

Pain burning in her chest. Then gone.

-8-

Her body's limp in his arms. Rain falls.

-9-

Tears follow. Fighting continues around him. He doesn't care.

-10-

Max is dead. Alec isn't. He might as well be.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I told 494dwangel that this one's sad too, but I meant the one after this one. This one is funny, so Sara ought to be happy! Thanks, people!

* * *

**A Numbers Game**

**3. Didn't Mean It**

-1-

"Alec!"

-2-

Fuming. _Smack!_

-3-

"What the hell?!"

-4-

Glaring. Hands on hips.

-5-

"You know what you did."

-6-

Sheepish. "I didn't mean it. Really."

-7-

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe you."

-8-

"But it's the truth. Honest. Max, come on."

-9-

Sincere eyes. Stupid, but she feels a little convinced.

-10-

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"You're the best, Maxie."

_Whap!_ "It's Max."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Numbers Game**

**4. It's Because of Me**

-1-

"Hey."

-2-

"You okay?"

-3-

"I'm always alright."

-4-

"Bullshit."

Quiet laugh. "Yeah."

-5-

Arms go around slumped shoulders.

-6-

"You know it wasn't your fault."

-7-

"Wasn't it? I gave the order." Sighs.

-8-

"Hey. They knew what they were getting into."

-9-

"Still."

"Don't do this." Exasperated.

"Do what?"

"Sit. Mope."

-10-

"Not moping."

"Sure looks like it."

Pause. "Hey."

"What?"

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This one's kind of funny. Thanks for your support, guys!

* * *

**A Numbers Game**

**5. Thomas Crapper Invented the Toilet**

-1-

"You."

-2-

"Who me?"

-3-

"Come here, Dalton."

-4-

Grumble. Shuffle, shuffle, stomp.

-5-

"What are you up to?"

-6-

Shifty eyes. "Um, nothing? Nothing important."

-7-

"Did Alec put you up to it?"

-8-

"No."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, real sure."

-9-

"Sure enough for a week of latrine duty?"

Pause.

-10-

"Thought so."

"Is Alec in trouble?"

"Yep. So're you."

"Crap."


	6. Chapter 6

Review Reply to **lisa** (no link!): These stories are short because of the format I'm trying to stick to. However, I may go back and write the extended version of some scenes after I am done with all of them. As for the last chapter (the "Crap" one), Max is talking to Dalton (not Alec). Dalton is in trouble because he's an accomplice to one of Alec's "plans," so he (Dalton, not Max) says, "Crap!" because he doesn't want to clean up toilets. I didn't mean for it to be that confusing. Sorry!

Review Reply to **sara** (also no link): This one's _kind of_ "lovey-dovey," and there are a couple near the end of this whole thing like that, so keep reading!

Thanks, everyone!

* * *

**A Numbers Game**

**6. 10 Things I Hate About You**

-1-

Annoying.

-2-

Really loud.

-3-

See number one.

-4-

Pain in my ass.

-5-

Always gets himself in trouble.

-6-

Thinks he's God's gift to women.

-7-

He's always underfoot, which I really hate.

-8-

Says things that I don't like (but are true).

-9-

He chews with his mouth open. It's really gross.

-10-

Even with all that, I'm in love with him. Dammit.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: A tiny bit of Max/Logan allusion-age here. Just a warning. But not too much.

* * *

**A Numbers Game**

**7. Dial 'A' For Emergency Blood Transfusion Helpline**

-1-

_Ring._

-2-

"Hey, Max."

-3-

_Max talking frantically._

-4-

"Whoa, hey. Slow down."

-5-

"How the hell'd that happen?"

-6-

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way."

-7-

"Calm down, Max. Breathe. I'll be there."

-8-

"And don't touch him. You'll make it worse."

-9-

"I know that you know. I'm just reminding you."

-10-

"I'm aware. I'm also right outside the door. Lemme in."


	8. Chapter 8

Edit 2/15/2010: I originally had what was supposed to be Chapter 9 posted as Chapter 8 so I reposted these two in the correct order as soon as I noticed. Sorry for the mix-up!

* * *

**A Numbers Game**

**8. Someone Asks Someone Else A Really Important Question**

-1-

"Yes."

-2-

One word.

-3-

Changed their lives.

-4-

Forever. Like nothing else.

-5-

Not almost being too late.

-6-

Not getting shot and nearly dying.

-7-

One question. One answer. Changed their lives.

-8-

They'd never be the same again. Not ever.

-9-

Not after this. It changed everything. Their whole relationship.

-10-

"Did you or did you not eat my chocolate bar?"

-

* * *

-

AN: Haha, had you fooled, didn't I?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Just a goofy little thing. Yeah, no excuse.

Edit 2/15/2010: I originally had what was supposed to be Chapter 9 posted as Chapter 8 so I reposted these two in the correct order as soon as I noticed. Sorry for the mix-up!

* * *

**A Numbers Game**

**9. The Cat in the Hat Came Back…Really High**

-1-

"Pudding!"

-2-

Blank stare.

-3-

"What? You're crazy."

-4-

Manic grin. "Why?" Giggle.

-5-

"Because you're spouting random words."

-6-

Blink. "So that makes me crazy?"

-7-

"Don't know why I'm playing along. Yes."

-8-

"You know what I am?"

"Yeah. Annoying."

"Nope."

-9-

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, maybe. But that's not all."

-10-

"Then what?"

"High." Twirls a green twig. "Catnip."

"Alec!"… "Ooh…"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay, first off, let me tell you, it was really hard to come up with a ten-word title. Really hard.

And second: I messed up and put Chapters 8 and 9 in the wrong order so I went back and fixed them. Whoopsies! They're in the right order now.

Third AN: Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far. I really appreciate it. I mean, it was pretty fun thinking these up, but the reviews made it all so much more enjoyable. And in case you didn't realize I was going for a ten-chapter thing, this is the end, folks! Thanks!

* * *

**A Numbers Game**

**10. What You Thought Happened Wasn't What Really Did, Was It?**

-1-

"But…"

-2-

"No buts."

-3-

"Max, come on…

-4-

Just let me talk."

-5-

"I gave you a chance."

-6-

"You think I screwed up, Max?"

-7-

"'Screwed up?!' This is bigger than that."

-8-

"It wasn't like that. Not like you think."

-9-

"Then what, Alec? You tell me what it was."

-10-

"This."

Box opens. Ring sparkles.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Duh."

_Smack!_

* * *

AN: And that, to me, is Max/Alec in a nutshell. I mean, hot Transgenic sex, etc is fun and all, but the Max-teasing and Alec-smackage is what makes them so fun as a pairing. To me, at least. *shrugs* Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
